


Taking Flight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Taking Flight

James stomped out a trail in the frost, his trainers leaving footprints as he made his way to the shed. Although it was cold, there was neither snow nor rain in the forecast and he hadn't flown in an age.

Perhaps it had only been two days. 

He cast a de-icing charm on the tail and a warming charm on himself before he took to the skies over Godric's Hollow, the soft winter sun just beginning to shine on the frosty rooftops, chimneys puffing out smoke like squat little men smoking their cigars.

James touched down an hour later, elated.


End file.
